Sakura
Sakura '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Sakura is almost at Pro class. Her skill level is 930-960 and she will usually play with Rachel or Ashley. In Baseball, she is the Champion player, whose team consists of her, Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre and Takumi. While batting, Sakura '''never misses a hit. While pitching, she throws splitters and off-plate balls very often, in an attempt to confuse the player. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Sakura is once again almost at PRO class, with a level of 956+, and you fight against her in the evening. In Table Tennis, she is good, at level 656+. In Basketball, her team is Rin and Greg. Her level is 596+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 36th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sakura is a Master Mii. Trivia *The name Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese. Her favorite color being pink alludes to this. *There is a CPU Mii unique to Wii Music, named Naz, who bears a striking resemblance to her. *Since Sakura is the Baseball champion, she is the only CPU Mii from Wii Sports to never be a catcher on a CPU Team, and to appear in less teams than any other CPU from Wii Sports. *Her Japanese name is said the same as her English name. *She's Japanese. *You earn her badge by making 10 edits on CPU articles, But on the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge for every 500 pictures you add on articles. Gallery SakuraDACotQR.JPG|Sakura's QR Code 60- Sakura's Team.jpg|Sakura's Champion Baseball Team 2018-02-07 (7).png|The Champion Sakura pitching in Baseball 2018-02-07 (8).png|Sakura batting Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 9.16.56 PM.png|Sakura in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (23).png|Another picture of Sakura in Swordplay Duel 20180210_072604.jpg|Sakura in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_074046.jpg|Sakura and her teammates Rin and Greg in Basketball 032.jpg|Sakura in the left Sakura_bells.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sakura IMG_0147.JPG|Sakura about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (6).png|Sakura doubling up with Ashley in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0574.jpg|Sakura in Swap Meet with Tyrone, Eva, Midori, Chris, and Takashi IMG_0618.jpg|A surprised Sakura 15319552918891092016835.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.37.33_PM.png|Sakura as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-12-2.png|Sakura's badge IMG_0523.JPG|Sakura playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_20180807_173203.jpg IMG_20180807_173941.jpg|Sakura having a Tie IMG_20180807_175255.jpg IMG_0788.JPG|Sakura swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (25).png|Sakura in Cycling Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Pink Females Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:6 Letters Category:Black haired Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Teenagers